


If She Ever Leaves Me

by aheroofourtime



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Soft Carol, Songfic, gay country vibes, the author is trying to write again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheroofourtime/pseuds/aheroofourtime
Summary: You and Carol have had a solid relationship for years now and you both see it lasting forever. But, unfortunately, Carol can't control the actions of other people. One night out, while you're dancing, she sees the way some people are looking at you. However, you aren't their girlfriend, and she takes a great comfort in this. (Songfic inspired by "If She Ever Leaves Me" by The Highwomen.)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 39





	If She Ever Leaves Me

The blue neon sign of bar reflected in the puddle that you and Carol walked through. You had just gone out to eat and were heading back to your apartment when she suggested taking a different route. Upon noticing the bar and at her insistence, Carol ushered you inside as she held the door open for you. The loudest noise at the time was the dull chatter from scattered conversations. There were a couple of people seated at the bar as well as in the booths against the wall. At the back of the room was a stage with instruments already set up. 

The two of you chose to sit at the end of the bar and Carol ordered two beers. You both contributed to the noise with your own conversation until the sound of a microphone being hooked up rang out and the band introduced themselves. A group of people crowded around the stage, you included, but not before leaving Carol with a kiss. She stayed where she was being more than content to watch to you enjoy yourself. At the other end of the counter, one guy caught sight of you walking to the stage and nudged his friend. Carol rolled her eyes, anticipating the next few minutes to either be easygoing or troublesome.

On the stage, the lights turned red and the drummer started playing, soon followed by the guitarist who started to sing.

_I see you watch her from across the room  
Dancing her home in your mind  
Well, it takes more than whiskey to make that flower bloom  
By the third drink you'll find out she's mine_

You were slowly starting to sway when you turned back to look at Carol. She waved at you with a smile, which you gladly returned in full.

She then turned to the men looking at you and gave them a hard stare, which only the friend took heed of. He ordered another drink and sat himself at a table of women who all began to laugh at whatever he was saying. The other guy, either too drunk or oblivious, or both, continued to watch you with a longing look in his eyes. 

_I've loved her in secret  
I've loved her out loud  
The sky hasn't always been blue_

When you told your parents about your relationship with Carol you thought they would be okay with it. They had asked you in the past about your attraction to women and every time they told you it was okay. Yet, you had still hidden your girlfriend from them. A part of you was so scared that if you told them they would have a totally different reaction. Carol reassured you time and time again that they wouldn't do that based on all the things you had said about them. All the while maintaining that it had to be when you were ready. 

She remembered the day you brought her to meet them only for a screaming match to break out right when she stepped through the front door. It wasn't long before you had started crying, their reaction completely blindsiding you as you were not prepared to defend yourself from one of your greatest fears. Carol had joined in to help you in any way she could, but both of your words landed upon deaf ears. She escorted you out of your old home, but not before your mom told you were no longer welcome there. Carol saw the color leave your face, the hurt in your eyes, but you continued walking to her car. She knew what those words did to you. The whole car ride to your apartment was silent. Only when you opened your front door did you break down. Carol held you in her arms as your sobs echoed down the hallway. She whispered words of comfort and love the entire time, even when she brought you to your bedroom. You had cried all night. Carol had never seen you so devastated before.

She took a sip of her beer at the soft echo of the piano keys. You remained swaying at the change in the melody until the drums picked up again.

_She loves Wild Horses and Tumbling Dice  
She don't have a single tattoo  
She'll drink all the liquor and leave you the ice  
That's too much cologne, she likes perfume_

Sometimes, when neither of you felt like going out, you would stay in and have a date night. You both dressed up in your nicest clothes and contributed to your night in. Carol usually cooked and made the drinks, while you set up the living room and brought out your old turntable for the night's music. After eating your home cooked meal, you would sit on the couch and have a couple of drinks. You talked about work, life, the world, even about the tenant above you who had an odd habit of stomping loudly at midnight. 

As you talked you both went through your drinks and poured each other's refills. Somehow, you managed to finish every one before the ice could even melt. When you both had exhausted your last topic of conversation, Carol would sift through your record collection and choose one to play.

More often than not, you would slow dance in your living room to your dad's old Rolling Stones records that he had given you long ago. Certain songs would subconsciously bring you closer to each other - her arms would hold you tighter and yours would go around her neck. This would lead you to put your head on her shoulder. She smelled your floral perfume and would deeply inhale. The sound of her breathing soothed your entire being. Something so intimate, yet so innocent. She could hold you like that forever.

_If she ever leaves, it's gonna be for a woman with more time  
Who's not afraid to let her dreams come true  
If she ever gives her careful heart to somebody new  
Well, it won't be for a cowboy like you_

Perhaps it was a sign of insecurity or too much love for someone that, at times, made you feel inadequate for them. Carol knew how hard it was for you, let alone for her, when she had to leave you for months at a time. She sometimes wondered why you still stuck around. Granted, it would break her heart if you actually did leave, but in some painful and saddening way, she'd understand.

There were plenty of beautiful women and handsome men in the world, yet you chose her. You reciprocated her feelings and for that she would be forever grateful. And despite both of you having said it before, she knew deep down that you were hers and she was yours. 

The song ended and the bar patrons clapped. You looked over at Carol with a bright smile and walked to her. The man across the bar went back to his drink and you noticed Carol glance in his direction.

"Did I miss anything?" You asked, with a slight tilt to your head. Carol shook her head and smiled in return.

"Nope. Just waiting for you to come back to me."

"You ready to head out?" You asked. You grabbed your jacket off the counter and she left the money for the bartender. She held your hand as you walked out and placed a gentle kiss on it.

_If she ever leaves me, it won't be for you_


End file.
